Burning Again
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Sam and Dean finding you, their 14 year old sister pinned to the ceiling, on fire.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 _Once again, I saw something on Tumblr, and now I'm writing it. Cause I'm a sick, twisted bitch like that._

 _So, without any more chit chat, sit back and enjoy._

 _Love always,_

 _Avoline_

* * *

Sam and Dean staggered into the bunker, exhausted from the last hunt. It had taken a lot out of them, mostly because they had become spoiled and were no longer used to cheap, motel room mattresses. They were hungry as well, and, of course worried about you. Sam had argued that you were only fourteen, and shouldn't be left at the bunker alone. But you assured them time and time again that you would be okay.

"(Y/N)," Dean called, setting his bag on one of the tables in the library. "Where are you, baby sis?"

"She's probably asleep," Sam informed, placing his bag next to Dean's and glancing at his watch. "It's half past midnight, and she does still have school tomorrow." Dean nodded and flopped into a chair.

"You go check," he ordered. "Once I know she's okay, I'll fix us something to eat." Sam nodded and made his way to your room. He smiled at the closed door, somehow not noticing the faint smell of sulfur.

"Always punctual about school, aren't you, (Y/N)," he whispered as he gently opened the door. Light poured in, but he didn't see you in your bed. He frowned and stepped in your room, looking around to make sure you weren't sleep walking. "(Y/N)? Where are you? You know you've got school in the morning." He took another glance around the room before a wave of dread washed over him. He froze in place, then slowly raised his gaze to the ceiling.

You were directly above him, a wide line of blood across your stomach. He didn't know it, but you were already dead, despite the look of sheer terror on your face. Panic hit him, and he shouted for Dean. Sam watched, helpless, as flames shot out from behind you, engulfing you and the ceiling.

"Oh, God, no," Sam screamed. "No, no, not again!" Tears filled his eyes as he watched you burn. Dean darted in, following Sam's gaze. His heart broke, but instinct kicked in, and he pushed Sam towards the door. "No! Dean, we have to save (Y/N)! We can't just leave her there! She's our sister!" Dean took a deep breath, stealing one last glance at you.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but she's already gone," he force out, praying to Cas and pulling out his phone to call Crowley. "There's nothing we can do for her now but stay alive and figure out who's responsible." Reluctantly, they ran and grabbed the fire extinguisher's, coming back to your room and saving what they could from the flames.

They heard a snap, and the flames were gone. Your body, what was left of it, floated gently to the floor. Both of them turned to see Crowley standing in the doorway.

"Okay, you functioning morons," he sneered. "What happened to (Y/N)?"

It was no secret that he was fond of you, but your age stopped him from pursuing a relationship with you. That and Sam and Dean would have killed him. They said you would have to wait until you were at least eighteen before you were even allowed to date humans, much less the King of Hell himself. But he had been busy this week, and was just popping in to see you.

"I wish we knew," Dean answered, somewhat defeated. "We came home, she was pinned to ceiling, then..." He lifted his hands slightly before flopping them back to his sides. "Everything went up in flames. She was dead before we even stepped in the bunker." Crowley shifted his gaze to Sam, shocked to see tears in the taller man's eyes. "She's gone, Crowley. (Y/N)'s gone."

The anger the demon had felt rushed out, replaced quickly by overwhelming pain, but he would never show it. He wouldn't let your brothers see how badly your death was affecting him.

"Crowley, quite trying to act strong," Sam stated, his voice almost pleading. "We know you cared about (Y/N). She cared about you too. And while, yeah, we weren't too happy about it, we would be stupid to expect her to want to lead a normal life. Nothing about her life was normal. Hell, she doesn't even remember her mother! She was like five months old when that vamp killed her."

"You two raised her," Crowley whispered, scared that if his voice were any stronger, it would become real to him. "She would jump off a cliff if one of you told her to." He fought back tears as he spoke. "She promised me, once she was eighteen, that she would give me a chance, that she would explore that option and see how things go." Dean stepped to him and gripped his shoulder.

"Hey," he murmured firmly. "She was stuck on you. You understood her, better than any of us. Like Sam said, we weren't happy about it, but we couldn't really expect normal, could we?" The blond sighed and looked at the few of your belongings that didn't get damaged. "If I had known this would happen, I would have backed off some."

"Did either one of you notice anything," Cas inquired as he stepped into the charred room. "Something that would point to who did this?" Sam's head snapped up.

"I smelled sulfur," he answered. "Just before I opened the door. I was too tired to notice at first." Crowley snarled.

"One of those worthless demons," he growled. "They'll pay. I swear, on my throne, they'll pay!"

"Let's put her to rest first," Dean suggested. "All of us. We all played a part in her life. It's only right that we all put her to rest." The other three nodded, and Sam handed something to Crowley.

"You gave this to her," he muttered, holding out a silver pentagram necklace. "She took better care of it than anything else." Crowley took it and stared at, tears forming again.

"I'd say (Y/N) would probably prefer wearing it even to her grave, but I'd also like to think she'd want it returned to me," he croaked, putting the necklace on and tucking it under his shirt. "Let me handle finding the demon. Then we can all torture him to our heart's content." The brothers nodded.

They all stood in silence as they burned your bones.


End file.
